


A fényhozó bukása

by BrideOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfDeath/pseuds/BrideOfDeath





	A fényhozó bukása

Tél van, hópelyhek hullanak az égből  
Lucifer kiált fel a fekete mélyből

"Ó atyám, mondd meg nékem mit vétettem,  
hogy Ily kegyetlen módon büntetsz engem"

Isten sokáig csak csendben ült a trónon  
Majd megszólalt mély, mennydörgő hangon

"Fiam, a Fényhozó, csak egy hibát vétettél  
Bűnre csábítottad az embert, és elárultál, mert túlságosan szerettél

Túlságosan szerettél, féltékeny lettél új gyermekemre  
Büszke voltál, túl büszke hogy elfogadd azt,nemde?

Hogy elfogadd az embert naívan és pucéran,  
Őszintén, teljes valójában


End file.
